Dick Pickens
Richard "Dick" Pickens is the biological father of Jim Pickens, who raised him alongside Jim's mother, Janice Pickens. While initially a seemingly neglectful parent (As he didn’t care about his son’s grades, leading him to get sent to military school) and fame-seeking resident idiot, Dick eventually spirals into madness when his career as a stand-up comedian begins to fail. He murdered his wife so he could date more women and bought twelve different potion sets and drank them all at once. Then he invited the whole neighbourhood to a pool party and drowned them all. He and his wife weren't fond of technology in their earlier days, but they eventually invest in a hot tub, a skydiving simulator, and a rejuvenation chamber. In his early days back when Dick lived with his mother, he daydreams about much of the usual activities he normally engages in, womanizing. Only to get rudely interrupted by his mother, Mom Pickens. Mom Pickens forces Dick to endanger himself by cooking food on the stove, and trying to fix a broken television. Dick for 3 days straight, attempts to fix this television, every time, resulting in him getting electrocuted. In retaliation, Dick traps his mother behind a wall that materializes between her and the rest of the house. Dick then tries to make himself some food, which sets the stove on fire. Dick then tries to order pizza, which he does not have enough money for, so he decides to steal paintings and sell them, which results in him getting thousands of dollars. He then orders a pizza, leaves it out, and decides to offer it to his mother, which quickly results in her death. In an alternate universe, Dick's life goes much better, he gets to quickly move out of his mother's home in a new home (which was partially destroyed) that a friend of his owned. Dick spends a lot of money fixing the place back up. He gets a job as a golf caddy to help pay for it, but when the house is finally done, his friend, seeing how nice the house is now, takes the house back and Dick has to move into his friend's apartment. Dick marries Janice and they have one son together, Jim Pickens. In Sims 2, Jim comes home from military school and Dick moves them to a new, bigger house with mole people living in the walls that do chores for him. He gets a job as a gamer, and when Jim invites his girlfriend over, Dick hits her in the head with a water balloon, ruining the date. In Sims 3, Dick gets into a relationship with one of the moles, Mole 4, and they run away in a time machine to the year twenty ninety-nine one. They have three kids, Test Tube, Expiriment, and Unwanted. They are all very evil. Dick returns in Sims 4 as a vampire. He tries to bring Mole 4 back alive. He managed to resurrect Mole as a zombie but didn't know how to cure zombie infection, so he had to ask help from his son Jim. After Jim cures Mole of his zombie virus, Dick decides to permanently move into Jim's household alongside with Mole. Dick then proclaims himself king and then is poisoned by his son in Game Of Thrones-style so he could become king. Appearance Dick is a middle-aged white man with brown hair styled into a 70's afro, a brown moustache, and a thin physique. His outfit consists of a blue disco jacket with no shirt, a gold chain necklace, white trousers, and brown shoes. His appearance changes strongly in the Sims 3, where he loses his afro hairstyle. In Sims 4 Dick has huge grey afro and scars all over his face. He wears huge glasses, Christmas sweater with reindeer on it and green mini shorts that turn pink when he goes to his dark form. Personality Dick is an outgoing male with a love of house parties, particularly those involving numerous deaths in his pools. He is a generally unlikeable, unintelligent and egotistical person, going so far as to attempt to give strangers his autograph when he had just begun his career as a stand-up comedian. While he started his life after the death of his mother as a caring husband (though neglectful father), he eventually murders Janice Pickens in cold blood by trapping her inside a room and allowing her to burn to death from a fireplace-induced blaze so he could further pursue a relationship with Cornelia Goth Sr. Janice was unable to escape the room herself due to being unable to disobey signs on doors, with her only escape being through a men's only bathroom door. Based on his eventual development into a serial killer, it can be presumed that Dick is the root of Jim's murderous personality and womanizing behaviour, having murdered dozens of people (albeit some "accidentally") and attempted to romance at least 3 other women after he murdered Janice. It appears that Dick had gained his psychotic manners from the abusive nature of his mother, likely a cause from the constant electrical shocks he had suffered being forced to fix it on his mother's command. Powers and Abilities Voodoo After purchasing a voodoo doll, Dick is able to manipulate others at will. Cornelia Goth Sr. was his first victim and test subject, though Dick made the excuse of a 'gust of wind' being responsible for her seizure. Later he made a man punch himself in the face after disliking the appearance of another and stabbed a third simply for standing in his living room. Teleportation Dick can teleport both himself and others at will, as seen in the final pool party where he attempted to remove Todd from existence, only to teleport him across the moat. He further displays this power when attempting to murder Drew Carey by teleporting him into his home and trapping him inside. Potion Crafting Desperate for love, Dick constantly created potions (for which he hoped were love) to see if he could get hooked up. He didn't always get his outcome... Killed Victims Much of Dick's victims were subject to being trapped, the first occurrence of this happening was when Dick had still lived with his mother, his mother's mentally abusive nature likely caused Dick to trap her in a room and caused her to starve to death. His first victims since the murder of his mother were six victims that were trapped in a swimming pool where they all drowned. His second round of victims of which there were seven, were trapped near his foyer which was temporarily blocked off by a swimming pool, they likely died of starvation or thirst. Dick then threw another party at his house, which resulted in two more sims dying from drowning. Dick then killed his wife, Janice Pickens, after being angry from her entering a room clearly labelled with a men-only sign. He trapped her in a room and forced her to turn on the fireplace, which led to the room setting aflame, killing her. The last wave of sims he killed was when he threw multiple parties, which led to over seventeen sims attending. All of them died. Dick has killed 35 sims and a cat. This list shows the victims Dick has killed: * Mom Pickens (Caused) * Leela (Caused) * Yvette (Caused) * Trip (Caused) * Sinjin (Caused) * Elden Hick (Caused) * Virginia (Caused) * Logan (Caused) * Carmen (Caused) * Gunther Goth (Caused) * Louis (Caused) * Brad Burb (Indirectly Caused) * Margaret (Caused) * Celeste (Caused) * Janice Pickens * Jim Pickens (Cat) (Caused) * Tiffany Burb (Caused) * Virginia (Caused) (Different Person) * Jada (Caused) * Ian (Caused) * Leon (Caused) * Aspen (Caused) * Kendrick (Caused) * Ginia Kat (Caused) * Rhett (Caused) * Leigh-Anne (Caused) * Eloisa (Caused) * Brooke (Caused) * Molly (Caused) * 7 Unnamed Sims (Caused) Trivia * Dick is a Richard. * Jim Pickens was only seven at the time of Dick and Janice's stories. * Dick has an official Twitter page, featured in a video. * Dick was the first monarch of the Pickens dynasty. Category:Character Category:The Sims